This invention relates generally to land-air battle board games and more specifically to those employing playing pieces that represent adversarial units, and defining patterns of movement that simulate alternative tactical air movements.
A number of games have been designed that attempt to simulate certain realistic but hypothetical situations. The games range from very simple to more complex. Many such games, however, because of their simplicity, do not appeal to a wide range of ages and lose their appeal after a certain period of play. The more complex games while being more challenging, suffer from being difficult to learn and from a limited cross-section of public to which the game appeals. It is therefore desirable to develop a game which has easily learnable basic moves, yet provides sufficient complexity and subtlety to appeal not only to the youngster but also to older, more sophisticated persons.
A few prior art games that simulate land air battles are for example U.S. Pat. Nos.
______________________________________ 2,293,398 4,003,578 4,120,503 2,794,641 4,004,810 4,185,832 3,191,937 4,016,939 4,280,704 3,404,889 4,057,253 4,572,514 3,779,553 4,078,805 4,801,148 3,809,408 4,093,236 ______________________________________